


Exposed

by RosVailintin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Party, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 酒精滲透到了五彩斑斕的空氣裏, 從地面 - 也可能是房頂 - 悄悄地燃燒起來, 烟霧模糊了這些年輕的臉, 衹有濕潤的眼睛還在發光, 倒映著漂浮的彩色的火焰; 他們將火焰舉起來, 讓它流到漆黑的喉嚨裏. 所有的喉嚨都在振動, 整個長方體的空間都在振動, 一層一層地翻滾, 時遠時近, 在狹窄的樓梯口上停住, 衹有一小部分墜落了下去, 也成了碎片.樓梯通向一道門; 這些平行波的碎片來不及到達門口就失去了原形. 門内有兩個更加清晰的聲音.水聲, 和交纏的呼吸.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> 主AM和DM, AD就其實... 他倆認識但沒什麽別的 (  
> 涉及全員但除了DM我其實不確定其他出現的都是這一届畢業的 (  
> AM從某種程度上講是耳機老師[ _Locker Room Talk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703083)的後續  
> 有醉酒aka迷奸 (bushi  
> 時間在波比諾劇院畢業演出那天  
> 衣服大概參考了他們演出當天的, 有私設 (  
> 小妹的Mis à nu啊___ 就題目其實是 (一種) 英翻, 說laid bare也行但就和這個文不是非常coherent (  
> 畢業演出在十四區愉悅路波比諾劇院, 那天晚上他們去的十一區奧貝坎普路一個日式會所叫NA_MEK, 舞院包的場, 小女神在所以我覺得他有去看, 反正那天晚上佐伊瑪格保羅克蕾也都在, 玩到挺晚的然後小妹吵得要死 (x 姐姐在畢業演出之後就去馬賽了并且到馬賽第一周更新超級多但衹有第一周 (. 他在馬賽要待兩個月, 小妹在姐姐走之後去了女神Flame和利比里亞女孩的課, 利比里亞女孩那天上課前和媽媽有合照, 第二天就和Zoé回的Valence, 28號晚上回巴黎. 然後十二月初的時候和小女神一起在Nathalie的課, 同一段舞他倆分別錄的, 這一場是真的小妹slay了這沒得說 (. 以及小妹還有Nadine的課, 就都是heels. 請原諒我寫這麽多次腿! 小妹就是女孩子的腿啊就白白的軟軟的就很可愛___ 然後是從5號左右開始公開迪士尼排練, 基本是舞院全員那樣, 這個全員是包括非畢業生的.  
> NA_MEK我沒去過, 大概的結構是地面層酒吧一層客廳那樣, 但他們那個樓梯不知道是地面層通向地下還是一層通向地面層, 寫的是地面層通底下的洗手間畢竟巴黎一大半的酒吧都這個結構. 洗手間寫成不區分性別的因爲比較爽啊 (ntm

'瑪爾坦! 等等, 別 - 別鬧... '

 _已經有多少次是這樣開頭的了._ 迪蘭抓著男孩的脚腕把快要架到自己肩上的一條腿拎起來放回地上, 男孩趁他低頭的時候將溫熱的手掌覆在伸展的頸側, 拇指順著喉結旁邊的淺溝來回撫摸.

迪蘭朝舞臺兩側看了一眼, 捏了捏他的手, ‘這麼多人呢.’ 瑪爾坦的手比他自己的還小一點, 手心裏軟軟的.

‘幕布都沒升起來呢...' 瑪爾坦貼著他耳根低聲說, '姐姐害羞了嗎?’

隨後, 他滿足地看著矮自己一個頭的男孩紅著臉擡起茶色的大眼睛瞪他, 他撅起屁股沉下腰勾著迪蘭的下巴在他額頭上親了一口, 趁著被拍開之前扭著胯躲到旁邊保羅的懷裡. 保羅剛剛還在和卡蜜兒講笑話, 瑪爾坦跑過來的時候他嚇得叫出來, 本能地往後退了一步, 男孩的後背直接撞到他胸口, 於是也不客氣地靠在他身上等著被抱. 保羅轉過頭去用不解與求助的眼神看迪蘭, 迪蘭張了張嘴, 然後像突然想起什麽一樣回頭: '小喬! 你還有綳帶嗎?'

喬弗瑞正在給艾達講日内瓦的故事, 聽見迪蘭叫他, 和女孩道了歉朝他轉過來, 艾達一臉非常理解的表情拍了拍他的肩膀; 瑪爾坦幾乎在同一刻從保羅的胳膊裏直起身, '我有, 不用麻煩了小喬! 我還有一卷沒開的你等我去拿!'

保羅及時地鬆開了手臂, 瑪爾坦一步到迪蘭旁邊推著他的腰往後臺走, 尖細的鞋跟在舞臺上敲得像安達盧西亞舞娘的響板, 扭動的胯隨著步子不停地蹭著小個子男孩身側. 他在迪蘭身後回頭朝喬弗瑞和旁邊一圈姑娘們挑了挑眉, 艾達棕色的大眼睛饒有興趣地盯著他.

但實際上他真的衹是去拿了一卷綳帶, 儘管他很想把他的小貓按在鏡子上親到對方喘不過氣. 他跪坐在梳妝臺前的地上翻自己的包, 迪蘭雙手插在兜裏站在他身後看著. 瑪爾坦能從鏡子裏看見他, 單薄的襯衫扣子全部解開, 下擺邊緣挂在手腕上, 纖瘦的身體覆蓋著一層匀稱的肌肉, 一小段腹股溝伸進牛仔褲的腰裏. 瑪爾坦强迫自己專心從一團亂七八糟的包裏尋找那卷綳帶, 厚重的毛皮大衣的袖子被拽到小臂上卻一直在往下滑, 他索性脫掉放在旁邊的椅子上, 迪蘭很順手地接過來抱著, 低頭看了看, 像摸一隻大狗一樣摸了兩下. 瑪爾坦很確定他 **有** 一卷新的綳帶, 他衹是需要先把一堆他甚至不知道爲什麽要帶著的東西扒開. 開襟的黑紗襯衫從左邊肩膀上滑下來, 他沒有管. 他知道迪蘭在盯著他看, 肩膀向前收攏使得衣服在背後被撐開, 凸起的脊椎透出來, 右邊下擺下面露出一截柔嫩的腰, 他幾乎能感受到落在那裏的視綫. 他覺得迪蘭是想說什麽, 但又什麽都沒説.

他把那卷綳帶從一團毛巾下面挖出來, 扭過上半身伸長胳膊, '呐, 給你.' 黑色的衣料隨著身體的轉動貼在光滑白净的大腿上; 他把并攏的膝蓋分開, 一半是爲了讓這個動作舒服一些, 一半純粹是他願意. 他知道迪蘭喜歡看什麽.

'謝謝.' 迪蘭從那團溫暖柔順的毛皮下面抽出一隻手去接, 站在那裏看著瑪爾坦撐著地站起來, 伸手幫他把那件快要滑落到手肘的黑襯衫拉回去, 之後才將外衣重新披在他肩上. 他的指節碰到了男孩的皮膚, 像小孩子的一樣軟, 他甚至可以相信一屋子的香粉味都是從他身上來的.

'熱死啦.' 瑪爾坦嘟囔著把沉重的外衣拽下來, 一邊往臺上走, 一邊拎著衣服的帽子跟著自己的步速甩來甩去, 橙紅色的毛皮磨蹭著大腿上微顫的肉.

 

迪蘭不得不承認, 當黃色的燈光照亮瑪爾坦的背影的時候, 他還是盯著那兩瓣圓潤的小屁股看了五秒 - 一定是因爲那裏比他身上其他地方都要白, 色差明顯到連平角褲的輪廓都很清晰. 他才沒有那麽想去捏一把, 他早就知道手感有多好.

'別不好意思嘛, 你就是一直在盯著看, 是不是?' 瑪爾坦跨坐在迪蘭腿上背對著他, 那件黑襯衫還挂在肩上, 後背貼著他裸露的胸口, 扭過頭去在他眼角親了一下, '從第一次彩排的時候就開始, 是不是?' 男孩的聲音比平時低了很多, 濕軟的氣息落在他臉頰上.

迪蘭衹能慶幸波比諾劇院足夠大, 場務正忙著清理舞臺, 沒有人會在意夾層的黑暗小角落裏的這個座位. 以及謝天謝地瑪爾坦還知道控制自己的音量. 男孩是故意在他身上扭來扭去, 一層黑色底褲緊緊包裹著的雪白的大腿根和柔軟的臀肉隔著牛仔褲蹭他的腿和胯, 雙手撑著座椅的扶手使他完全被禁錮在他的身體和靠背之間. 他覺得如果由著瑪爾坦這樣下去他們會來不及換完衣服而被鎖在劇場裡.

'姐姐説話呀?' 腿上的男孩笑著把一隻手指抵在他下唇上.

'別鬧,' 他擡起頭躲開了, '回去收拾東西.'

瑪爾坦的動作頓了一下, 沒有回話, 嘴角看起來還上揚著, 盯著自己的指尖從他下頜滑過喉結和鎖骨, 在胸口聽了幾秒才收回去. 他在迪蘭臉上親了一口, 從他身上站起來, 迪蘭跟著他起身, 椅墊擦過他的大腿自動摺到靠背上. 下一刻, 他就被瑪爾坦抱著腰吻住, 腿根抵在摺起的座位邊緣, 雙手本能地抓住男孩的肩膀. 黑色的硬紗有些涼, 從他的手腕滑到大臂下面, 他的雙手在男孩頸後握在一起. 這個吻用力很大, 他覺得瑪爾坦在抖, 也可能是他自己. 肺裏的空氣在一點一點用盡, 舌頭被勾著在口腔裏翻攪, 犬齒劃到了下唇内側, 似乎有血腥味, 他不知道是誰的. 後背剛剛開始覺得刺痛, 瑪爾坦的手指像是要把皮扒下來伸進他肋骨之間, 但對此他倒是很習慣, 衹是男孩摟著他的手臂收得太緊, 他甚至連呼吸的空間都不夠. 他在瑪爾坦後頸上輕輕拍了兩下, 那裏有一小片很軟的皮膚, 覆蓋著一層薄薄的絨毛, 溫度總是比其他地方高一點, 凑得很近的時候能夠聞到一種溫暖的香氣, 讓他想起新鮮牛奶上淡黃色的奶油和平安夜的燭光. 瑪爾坦離開他的嘴唇, 沒有擡起眼睛, 睫毛蓋在下眼瞼上微微顫動, 雙手從他腰上慢慢滑落. 銀絲在唇間斷開.

幕後有人在往臺上走.

'我也沒看見.' 一個男孩子的聲音說.

瑪爾坦放開了迪蘭, 在他嘴角很快地親了一下, 拽著他的胳膊朝側面的安全出口跑.

他知道迪蘭聽不出安迪的聲音, 這讓他莫名地放心了一點.

安迪盯著夾層看了一會兒, 回頭對佐伊說: '他們也許等一下就回更衣室了吧.'

 

酒精滲透到了五彩斑斕的空氣裏, 從地面 - 也可能是房頂 - 悄悄地燃燒起來, 烟霧模糊了這些年輕的臉, 衹有濕潤的眼睛還在發光, 倒映著漂浮的彩色的火焰; 他們將火焰舉起來, 讓它流到漆黑的喉嚨裏. 所有的喉嚨都在振動, 整個長方體的空間都在振動, 一層一層地翻滾, 時遠時近, 在狹窄的樓梯口上停住, 衹有一小部分墜落了下去, 也成了碎片.

樓梯通向一道門; 這些平行波的碎片來不及到達門口就失去了原形. 門内有兩個更加清晰的聲音.

水聲, 和交纏的呼吸.

它們带著灼熱的體温和紫羅蘭色的氣味從門縫裡溢出來, 繞上了安迪的指尖. 他將手指搭在門把手上.

'外面會有人的...' 一個男孩用氣聲說, 發音有些含糊. 安迪對這個嗓音不熟悉, 但他確定他聽到過.

他能猜出是誰. 他靠在門框上, 耳朵貼近門縫, 小心地不碰到任何其他東西. 水聲再一次響起來, 運動鞋的膠底在濕滑的瓷磚地上蹭出尖細的聲音, 有什麽東西撞上了墻壁, 柔軟的振動傳到安迪的肩膀.

'你幹什麽...' 還是那個男孩, 音調由於抱怨而擡高了一些, 鼻音很重, 聽著像衹有十六歲.

他沒有收到回話, 取而代之的是一片溶進寂靜裏的喘息和一聲短暫的輕輕的笑.

安迪知道自己猜對了.

'唔... 但這裏不 - 不行...'

'那要去哪?' 瑪爾坦輕聲問, '蒙帕納斯火車站嗎?'

一秒的沉默, 然後瑪爾坦笑起來.

'火車... 明天還 -'

'那是明天.' 瑪爾坦立刻說. 然後他安靜了, 衹有呼吸的聲音. 過了幾秒, 他低聲說道: '你快一點, 然後回你家.'

'唔... 等 - 等一下...'

'求你了...' 瑪爾坦説得很慢, 尾音輕輕地上揚, '姐姐...?'

安迪笑了, 彎下腰看了一眼門縫, 果然沒有鎖.

瑪爾坦是在聞到木屑和海水的氣味的時候才從迪蘭肩窩裏擡起頭. 安迪沒有等那雙潮濕的黑眼睛對上焦, 直接低頭含住了粉紅色的下唇. 但他沒有占用這張甜甜的小嘴太長時間, 倒不是介意那上面還留著另一個人的味道. 他轉過臉看著迪蘭, 後者的視綫從瑪爾坦嘴唇上擡起來. 安迪沒怎麽認真看過他, 他們很少能見面. 男孩有一雙地中海人的漂亮眼睛, 濃黑的睫毛末端自然地卷翹, 琥珀色的虹膜中央漆黑的擴大的瞳孔裏映出自己, 眉毛很重, 幾乎和上眼瞼的弧度相切. 頭頂的銀髮有些亂了, 還有一點定型過的痕跡. 男孩無意識地舔了舔下唇, 在被吻到紅腫的唇瓣上留下一片亮晶晶的水漬. 黑色的襯衫解開到肚臍上方, 鎖骨的綫條像波浪一樣沉下去又弓起來, 一道豎直的陰影從鎖骨中間一直伸到衣服裏面.

安迪的手從瑪爾坦頸側滑下來, 經過胸口的時候他感覺到手掌下面的身體顫了一下. 他將手放回褲兜裏, 朝迪蘭靠近了一步. 男孩眨了眨眼, 往後退了一點, 精緻的眼角汎著淺淺的紅, 失焦的目光在他臉上游移不定. 再向後半步就是墻壁和洗手池的拐角. 安迪將一隻脚往前挪了一些, 然後如他所願, 迪蘭想要退遠一點, 腰卻碰到大理石臺子的邊緣. 他歪頭朝著小個子男孩笑起來, 一綹黑色的捲髮落到眼角, 他眨了眨眼. 他的陰影能夠把迪蘭完全遮住, 小巧的身體夾在自己和冰冷的水池中間, 垂下眼睛的時候睫毛微顫. 男孩突然擡起手將他眼前那束髮絲撥到耳後. 安迪愣了一下, 然後在那隻手垂下去之前握住, 低頭在溫熱的掌心裏親了一口, 放在自己胸前.

緊接著三根手指搭在一邊肩膀上, 安迪回頭去看.

'一起?' 瑪爾坦挺起胸脯貼著他的手臂, 仰頭盯著他. 單薄的白底印花襯衫褪到了手肘上卻還有中間兩顆扣子繫著, 下半身衹留了那條黑色三角褲, 大腿根被平滑的邊緣勒出一道淺淺的溝..

'小貓不冷的嗎.' 安迪輕聲說, 用空閑的手把襯衫拽回他肩上, 被瑪爾坦躲開了, 於是那隻手不經意地撫過溫暖的頸窩.

'不要嗎?' 男孩毫無表情地反問, 膝蓋蹭上他的腿.

安迪戳了戳瑪爾坦的臉頰, 男孩把他的手拍下去. 安迪笑了一聲, '貪喫的小姑娘.'

瑪爾坦踮起腳撐著洗手臺在迪蘭嘴角上親了一下, 後者聽話地轉過頭回吻. 瑪爾坦的襯衫袖子從手肘滑到手腕, 衣領在背後墜下來露出淺淺的腰窩, 堆叠在一起的印花下面隱約能夠看見底褲的邊緣. 安迪的指尖順著他背上散落的痣從頸椎畫到尾骨, 男孩在親吻間含糊地呻吟了一聲. 他從迪蘭身上起來, 嘴唇間還挂著銀絲, 扶著安迪的腿分開膝蓋蹲下來用牙齒叼著黑襯衫的扣子, 每解開一顆的時候用舌尖舔一下露出的皮膚. 安迪揉了揉瑪爾坦的後頸, 拇指搓著上面的絨毛, 俯身接管了迪蘭的嘴唇. 酒氣很重, 口腔熱得發燙, 連喘息都像在灼燒. 安迪慢慢地將舌頭探進去, 掃過齒列去碰對方的舌尖; 男孩的回應有些遲緩, 張著嘴接受安迪給他的一切, 呼吸變得紊亂. 安迪感覺到一雙手揪住了自己的衣領把他往下拽, 他順從地把身子再壓低了一點, 單手托著男孩的後頸讓他揚起頭.

瑪爾坦咬著迪蘭襯衫的前襟將它從牛仔褲裏抽出來, 放在安迪腿上的手無意識地在膝蓋内側打轉. 牙齒和沒有收回去的舌尖在布料上留下一片深色的痕跡. 他擡起頭將手從迪蘭的小腹伸上去, 手下的皮膚很熱, 肌肉緊綳著輕輕發顫. 他拽了拽安迪的上衣, 後者握住他的手捏了一下, 順著他的動作撫摸到男孩的胸口, 手掌蓋住立起的乳尖慢慢打轉. 男孩從喉嚨裏發出一聲嗚咽, 津液滑過下頜流到頸側. 瑪爾坦扶著他的腰用嘴解開牛仔褲的扣子和拉鏈, 隔著乳白色的内褲試探地舔了舔.

突然的刺激讓迪蘭倒抽了一口氣. 安迪離開他的嘴唇, 在額頭上親了一下.

他靠在安迪胸口低下頭, '別... 瑪爾坦...'

瑪爾坦擡起眼睛, 舌尖還貼著腿間的凸起. 他慢慢把舌頭收回去, 垂下眼叼住潮濕的棉布往下拽.

迪蘭瞟了一眼洗手間的門, 才意識到衹是虛掩著的.

'看著我.' 安迪單手捧著他的臉, 從頸側撫摸到腦後.

'但是 -'

'別擔心,' 安迪用食指按住他微張的嘴唇, 俯身貼著自己的指尖說: '看著我.'

瑪爾坦咬著那層薄薄的布料故意一寸一寸地向下拖, 撐著深灰色的石磚地板分開大腿跪坐著, 和白天跳舞的時候一樣. 迪蘭無意識地扭動著腰和胯想掙脫這條礙事的内褲, 瑪爾坦掐了掐他的大腿根, 揚起頭拽著褲腰讓包裹在裏面的臀肉被勒得更緊.

有人下樓. 瑪爾坦停了一下, 然後用食指勾著迪蘭的褲腰幫他穿回去, 站起來在安迪耳邊輕輕說: '是梅麗莎和瑪格.' 他用下巴指了指靠内的隔間, '進去吧.'

安迪剛鎖上隔間的門, 就聽到外面把手轉動的聲音.

'居然有人哦,' 瑪格說, '那妳先去好了.'

梅麗莎走進了他們旁邊的隔間. '真有人嗎, 都沒點兒動靜.'

'有的吧, 門鎖上了.'

梅麗莎安靜了幾秒, 小聲說: '能是誰啊.'

'你趕快啦, 我還要用的.'

瑪爾坦看了安迪一眼, 扶著隔間的墻板再一次慢慢跪下來, 同時拽掉了迪蘭的褲子, 半硬的性器彈出來, 他直接用嘴唇把頭部含住, 舌尖繞著褶皺轉了一圈. 隔壁衝水的聲音蓋住了男孩的驚喘. 他瞪了瑪爾坦一眼, 但後者衹是擡起頭對他笑. 安迪用拇指托起迪蘭的下頜低頭輕輕貼上他的唇瓣, 堵住了即將脫口而出的鳴咽. 瑪爾坦從來沒有給他做過這個, 卻能照顧到一大半的敏感點, 迪蘭有一瞬間懷疑了一下, 就立刻被滑過馬眼的舌頭和安迪突然加重的吻打斷.

隔壁的門再次打開.

'嘿, 小喬!' 梅麗莎的語氣聽著像是 "我就知道你會來".

'那邊有人嗎?' 喬弗瑞問.

'我進去的時候就有, 到這會兒了還沒出來.'

喬弗瑞猶豫了幾秒, 說: '其實這個香水味我認得.'

安迪整個人罩在迪蘭身前, 小個子男孩後背貼著墻壁, 雙手緊緊抓著安迪上衣側面凸起的縫合綫. 瑪爾坦伸長舌頭從陰莖根部舔到頂端, 轉頭朝著門外大聲說: '他喝多啦.'

'這麽快的!' 瑪格走進隔間的時候嘟囔了一句, 然後隔著墻壁問: '他還好嗎?'

梅麗莎一邊洗手一邊接話: '要我説他好著呢, 一點兒聲兒都不出.'

喬弗瑞敲了敲鎖著的門, '他沒事吧瑪爾坦?'

瑪爾坦沒料到他還真的會問, 嚇得差點嗆到, 捂著胸口盡可能不發出聲音地把嘴裏的陰莖吐出來, '唔, 沒事的啦, 喝多了而已.'

突然失去刺激的空虛感讓迪蘭無意識地悶哼了一聲, 聽起來倒真的很讓人信服. 安迪的舌頭在他口腔裏慢慢地刮過每一個角落, 手指在腦後伸到髮根裏摩挲, 另一隻手隔著敞開的襯衫前襟揉搓胸口薄薄的乳肉和腫脹的乳尖.

'女王說沒事兒就沒事兒.' 梅麗莎拍了一下那扇門.

瑪爾坦對著門外翻了個白眼, 再一次含住面前那根濕漉漉的已經開始滴水的性器. 安迪將舌頭從迪蘭嘴裏退出來, 卻還是用手指抵著他的下巴讓他擡頭.

'想看著他嗎?' 安迪貼著男孩的耳根用幾乎聽不到的聲音說.

迪蘭張了張嘴, 被安迪的手按住.

'別出聲, 小喬就在外面呢.'

迪蘭聽到他提起喬弗瑞的時候愣了一下. 安迪笑了, 繼續説道: '妹妹在下面很認真哦, 你能感覺到的.' 他偏過頭咬了咬男孩的耳垂, 沿著下頜親吻到頸側, 停在了動脈上. '但現在衹想著我, 好嗎?'

迪蘭悄悄伸手到下面扣住瑪爾坦的後脑向自己胯上按, 瑪爾坦反應過來的時候, 龜頭已經頂到了喉口. 他推了推迪蘭的大腿, 對方的手動了一下, 卻沒有鬆開, 他衹能盡力呼吸, 眼淚和津液順著脖子流到襯衫裏面. 但他還是配合地讓陰莖滑過舌根, 帶著溫熱酒氣的麝香填滿所有的感官, 他擡起眼睛, 眨掉睫毛上的淚水, 正好對上安迪的視綫.

'輕一些啦.' 安迪握住迪蘭的手放到自己腰上. 男孩仰著頭微張著嘴唇, 喘息聲很輕, 眼神朝著門的方向卻沒有焦點. '他們已經走了,' 安迪繼續說, '叫出來.'

瑪爾坦緩過來一點, 深吸一口氣直接把陰莖吞到最深, 雙手在大腿根内側揉搓.

'啊 - 瑪爾坦!' 迪蘭感覺一下子酒醒了一半, 喉嚨還是太緊了, 他幾乎能直接射在裏面. 他提著瑪爾坦的手腕把跪在地上的男孩拽起來, 嘴唇離開陰莖的時候發出很響的水聲, 男孩膝蓋上紅了一片, 從頸側到襯衫裏面都濕著. 瑪爾坦轉過頭去看著安迪, 於是安迪在他嘴上親了一下. 他踮起腳扶著安迪的肩膀吻回去, 黑色的捲髮垂下來蹭著他的臉頰, 腰被一雙手握住, 在側面的軟肉上停留了一下, 然後挑開内褲抓住綳緊的臀瓣. 他是這時候才反應過來是迪蘭的手, 指尖上有一層明顯的琴繭, 骨節比安迪的小, 一隻手不夠蓋住整個臀部的弧度. 這雙手將股縫掰開, 安迪的手指滑到穴口上方.

'等一下...' 瑪爾坦拉起安迪的手放到胸前, 把食指和中指含進嘴裏, 一邊斜眼看著迪蘭. 安迪摟過迪蘭的腰, 用一條腿勾住他的, 盯著他的眼睛舔濕了自己另一隻手的手指. 迪蘭躲開安迪的視綫, 吞嚥了一下, 轉頭去看瑪爾坦. 後者垂下眼睛伸出舌頭慢慢舔過安迪的食指, 隨後握著那隻手放到自己身後, 瞟了安迪一眼. 兩根手指進去不算費力, 他揚起頭向安迪索吻, 手臂向後夠使得柔軟的身體弓成弧形, 胸口幾乎貼著身前的男孩. 安迪將舌頭伸進濕熱的口腔的同時加進了第三根手指, 中指的指尖找到了深處一個凸起的點.

'唔!' 瑪爾坦膝蓋一軟倒在迪蘭身上, 手指一下捅得更深. 迪蘭從背後抱住他, 在頸側輕輕咬了一口. 瑪爾坦轉過身面對著他, 擡起一條腿挂在他腰上, 低頭握著他胯間直立的性器搓了兩下就對著後面塞進去.

唾液的潤滑和三根手指擴張明顯不夠, 瑪爾坦閉上眼睛, 睫毛濕濕的, 眼角發紅. 迪蘭揉了揉他的後頸, '你不要 -'

'沒事.' 男孩很快打斷道, 聲音有些啞. 他將臉埋在迪蘭頸窩裏, 撐著墻停了幾秒, 舌尖有一下沒一下地舔著鎖骨.

'瑪爾坦!' 在迪蘭反應過來之前, 男孩一下讓身體沉了下去, 就算盡量放鬆了穴口還是整個人疼得發顫. 迪蘭揚起頭親他的臉, 然後到嘴角, 下唇, 直到舌尖又交纏在一起. 腸液分泌得很快, 他扶著墻慢慢地動, 腰軟得像波浪裏的海草, 帶著鼻音的呻吟跟著節奏從唇間溢出來. 狹小的空間放大了肌膚撞擊的聲音和斷斷續續的水聲, 瑪爾坦覺得有微涼的液體順著大腿往下流, 他不願意去想那是什麽.

安迪在他大腿根抹了一把, 繞到迪蘭背後, 握住瑪爾坦的脚腕搭在自己胯上, 濕潤的手指滑進迪蘭的股縫裏.

'唔, 不要...'

'是你自己喫進去的哦.'

安迪親了親男孩汎紅的耳尖, 在脖子上輕輕吮吸, 下面兩根手指在腸道裏轉著圈開合. 他感覺到迪蘭快要站不住了, 於是伸手扶著他的腰, 這和瑪爾坦不一樣, 脂肪很薄, 就像肌肉直接貼著皮膚. 安迪的手很長, 能完全蓋住突出的胯骨, 迪蘭本能地想躲開陌生的接觸, 又有些享受手掌裏的乾燥溫熱. 瑪爾坦在他懷裏揚起頭, 腰動得越來越快, 呻吟聲斷斷續續卻一點都沒有減弱, 挺起的乳尖在他胸口綳緊的肌肉上磨蹭, 睫毛顫抖著遮住了濕潤的眼睛. 安迪把手指加到了四根, 迪蘭的腿貼著他的, 卻還在試圖自己站住, 嘴唇包著瑪爾坦振動的喉結吮吸出水聲, 握著男孩大腿的手在白嫩的皮膚上留下一排紅印.

安迪在這時候終於解開了自己的褲子, 將忍了很久的陰莖推進迪蘭身體裏. 他承認他遠沒有看起來那麽游刃有餘, 他從迪蘭靠在洗手池邊緣擡眼看著他的時候就想這麽做了. 怪異的酸脹感讓迪蘭本能地挺起胯向前躲.

'啊!' 瑪爾坦驚叫出來, '還要... 再 - 再來一次...'

安迪雙手抓住迪蘭的胯貼在自己身上, 腸壁絞得很緊, 他彎下腰親吻小個子男孩的鬢角, 輕輕說: '放鬆一點, 小兔子.' 男孩聽見這個稱呼, 臉上的紅暈又深了一層, 用意大利語黏黏糊糊地嘟囔了一句 "停下". 於是安迪真的不動了, 咬著他耳垂說: '那你自己來呀.'

'唔... 迪蘭?' 瑪爾坦沒聽見安迪説了什麽, 他快到了, 但腰和腿的酸痛讓他快要站不住. 迪蘭托住他的屁股往自己身上按, 男孩全身的重量都壓上來, 他不得不往后靠, 體内的陰莖像是把腸道頂穿了. 大腿根被安迪的手分開一點, 緊接著就是身後越來越快的撞擊, 皮膚拍打的聲音和他自己混亂的喘息攪在一起, 他靠在身後男孩的胸口上, 下巴被一根手指托起來, 瑪爾坦貼著他的嘴唇一下一下地吻出響亮的水聲.

'迪蘭... 唔... 姐姐快一點...'

迪蘭推開瑪爾坦瞪了他一眼, 但瑪爾坦衹是笑著親了親他的眼角. 安迪加快了一些, 變著角度尋找一個特定的位置, 迪蘭幾乎是完全被他一下一下往前推著, 瑪爾坦將自己往他身上壓, 想讓他碰到更深的地方, 前液在他小腹上弄濕了一大片, 和腸液一起沿著大腿往下流. 男孩突然擡眼看著他, 那雙失焦的黑色眼睛蒙著一層水汽.

'什麽?'

下一秒, 男孩撐著他的肩膀用柔軟的大腿夾住他的腰, 雙脚抵在安迪的胯上, 陰莖從穴口滑出來又一插到底, 顫抖的嗚咽噴在他耳邊, 下面滴滴答答流了一小灘水. 安迪在迪蘭身後挑起瑪爾坦的下巴, 低頭堵住那張吵鬧的小嘴, 有些鹹味的液體流進唇間. 安迪在他下唇上咬了一下就退開了, 偏頭在迪蘭的耳釘周圍慢慢地舔舐, 下身卻對著一個地方越來越重地頂撞. 這太多了, 他想張嘴叫安迪停一下, 卻除了他自己永遠不願再聽第二遍的黏膩的喘息之外什麽聲音都發不出來.

'姐姐... 我 - 唔啊...'

迪蘭感覺到包裹著性器的肉壁夾緊, 微涼的液體噴射在自己胸前, 瑪爾坦卻沒有停下來的意思.

'要射在裏面...' 男孩在他耳邊含糊地說. 迪蘭有些緊張地意識到瑪爾坦從高潮恢復的速度快得反常.

安迪貼著他的頸動脈吮吸, 柔軟的捲髮蹭在下頜上, 握著他大腿根的手像是要把他直接提起來, 他覺得自己大概一半的體重都在屁股裏的陰莖上, 那裏發出攪拌蛋液一樣的水聲. 他再次張開嘴想說什麽, 卻在發出任何聲音前被瑪爾坦吻住, 舌苔碾過上顎, 他感覺下腹漲痛著收緊, 穴口開始一下一下地收縮.

安迪在他屁股上拍了一下, '別那麽着急, 寶貝.' 他貼著迪蘭耳邊輕聲說, 眼睛卻看著瑪爾坦.

於是瑪爾坦停了下來, 陰莖在迪蘭的小腹上慢慢地蹭, 親吻從嘴唇到頸側, 那裏已經留下了一片深深淺淺的紅痕.

'你説 - 唔 - 就, 你射進去那麽多次... 哈啊...' 瑪爾坦的腿和手臂已經開始發顫, 他扭動了一下想保持平衡, 身體裏的陰莖跟著壓過敏感點, '我會不會 -'

'閉嘴.' 迪蘭偏過頭去用意大利語小聲說.

瑪爾坦笑了出來, 歪著頭對上他的眼睛, '你沒這麽想過嗎?'

'我説了你閉嘴.'

'好啊.' 瑪爾坦咬著他的下唇再一次吻上去, 迪蘭抱怨地在他屁股上打了一下, 男孩誇張地呻吟了一聲, 貼著他的嘴唇命令道: '再來一次.'

他看了安迪一眼. 男孩大半張臉被散亂的黑色捲髮遮住, 隨著抽插的節奏一顫一顫, 玫瑰色的唇瓣汎著水光. 安迪擡起頭對上他的視綫, 他有意躲開了, 伸長舌頭沿著迪蘭的頸側舔到鎖骨. 安迪的眼神變了一下, 他聽見樓梯上的脚步聲, 加重了身下的撞擊, 雙手伸到迪蘭胸前夾住兩個硬挺的肉珠轉著圈拖拽, 手背摩擦著瑪爾坦的胸口.

瑪爾坦在聽到門把手轉動的時候才意識到有人進來, 穴口因爲緊張而收縮, 腸道一下被精液灌滿, 迪蘭用嘴堵住了他即將發出的所有聲音. 安迪在到達高潮之前退了出來, 起泡的粘液發出一點水聲, 陰莖上濕濕的反著光. 瑪爾坦按著他的脖子吻上去, 另一隻手勉强握住兩根性器上下套弄. 安迪轉身將他壓在兩個隔間之間的墻上, 握住了他下面的手加快了速度.

瑪爾坦聽到背後有人咳了一聲.

'我的小姑娘們, 安靜一點嘛.' 保羅拍了一下那面墻.

 

'説吧, 你昨天給你的好姐姐喝了什麽?'

瑪爾坦把毛皮大衣往上拽了拽蓋住半張臉, '別提別人,' 他把自己縮成一團試圖躲開安迪撓他腰側的手, '有我還不夠嗎?'

**Author's Note:**

> 又拖了好久, 久到耳機老師已經忘了這輛車的存在 (  
> 群體真的超級難寫就瘋狂刷PH搞得好像我要自己上一樣 (  
> 小女神有點黑就___  
> 保羅其實是想用mes p*tes那個梗, 但不管是哪個p*tes我都無法翻譯 (  
> 就這樣我要去柏林找我的小可愛過聖誕!  
> 所以年末各種節快樂!


End file.
